Electric vehicles (EVs) having chemical battery-based energy stores may be recharged via an outlet to a power grid. A specification standard, SAE J1772, defines several levels of charging: level 1 charging is a method that employs a 120 volt, single-phase, power line via a residential electrical grounded outlet. Level 2 is a method of charging that provides more power for charging than level 1, but requires Electric Vehicle Support Equipment (EVSE). An EVSE, as defined by the National Electrical Code (NEC), is typically sited at a fixed location and wired to a single phase 240 volt power line of alternating current (i.e., 240 VAC). The EVSE provides grounding, ground fault protection, a charging cable and vehicle connector assembly, and a no-load make/break interlock to prevent arcing if the connector is disconnected while under charge. DC (level 3) charging employs an off-board charger that converts AC to DC for high power charging. The high power in level 3 charging may draw from three-phase electrical service such as a 480 volt, three-phase electric service.